Valentine s Day
by Christabell Murphy
Summary: Inspirado en Valentine s day de Linkin Park.Draco ha llegado a un punto en que la quiere y por eso la debe dejar.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes,escenarios,y…¿otras cosas? Que reconozcas como propiedad de J.K. Rowling… SON MIOS! :D neh mentira son de la maravillosa J. .

NOTA IMPORTANTE!: He recomendado una canción ¨Valentine´s day ¨ de Linkin Park , mientras escuchan la primera parte lenta traten de terminar de leer hasta donde esta el signo °*°. Osea mas o menos hasta el minuto 2:19 terminen de leer hasta donde esta el signo °*° , y luego cuando empieza la parte mas fuerte, lean el resto emmmm no se si me he explicado bien :S

Si no me han entendido , lean como quieran pero usen la canción.

Play the music!

Valentine´s Day

Hermione caminaba sola por los interminables pasillos de Howgarts , aquel mágico lugar , lleno de misterios y secretos.  
_Secretos ._Cuantas historias habían entre las paredes y muros del castillo, oscuros secretos, duelos mágicos, amores prohibidos, si las paredes pudiesen hablar…

Tal vez el mundo sabría que muchas personas no son lo que aparentan, que el príncipe slytherin y la hija de muggles más inteligente de todos los tiempos ,no se odiaban ; todo lo contrario.

Hermione caminaba más rápido, temía que la siguieran y eso era lo que menos quería ahora; si alguien lograba enterarse de la verdad , ambos corrían un gran peligro , él por las repercusiones que esto podría tener en su familia, no solo hablando del honor de su apellido sino por el castigo que les daría su señor ;ella por el riesgo de sacrificar la amistad de 5 años con sus amigos y su confianza por una relación que no tenía un futuro seguro.

Pero la verdad era que ahora nadie tenía un futuro seguro , en pleno apogeo de la guerra, ya se habían perdido muchas vidas , y las perdidas eran cada vez mas grandes.Y ella lo sabía más que nadie, por eso ya nadie salía a divertirse o a pasear,por eso nadie celebraría hoy el día de San Valentin.

Llegó al tapiz que cubría la entrada de la sala de menesteres, y de inmediato se materializó una puerta,la abrió con delicadeza, procurando no hacer ruido,al entrar lo vio de espaldas recostado en un sillón largo de color cobre gastado ,antes de siquiera dar el primer paso ,él hablo.

-Te estaba esperando- su voz aterciopelada resonó en las paredes de la habitación dándole un efecto de eco mientras ella se acercaba y tomaba asiento junto a él.

-lo siento Draco, es sólo que Harry y Ron…- trato de explicar ,pero Draco le pusó delicadamente un dedo en sus labios .

-Shhh, no te he pedido explicaciones- la miro fijamente a los ojos y ella pudo admirar el hermoso color grisáceo de sus iris , se dio cuenta de estaba bordeado de un azul suave y tenía destellos plateados. Sus aristocráticos rasgos, su nariz perfilada,sus labios finos,su hermoso cabello rubio platinado, todo él parecía un ángel ,si no existiera guerra, ella tal vez podría permitirse enamorarse, pero esa no era su realidad, ¡había una guerrade por medio! -¿Por qué has venido?- le preguntó luego de quitar su dedo de sus labios y la mirada de la suya.

-Yo…- se puso a pensar una respuesta coherente pero no tenía ninguna,¿Qué le diria?¿acaso podría decirle que era porque se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida y significaba algo para ella aunque no supiera con exactitud que?¿qué era él con la única persona con la que quería pasar ese día a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera del castillo? . No le diría eso, claro que no.  
-no lo sé- le contestó finalmente y era cierto , no lo sabía.

-Yo sí – le respondió él mirando a un punto indefinido en el aire , luego se volteó hacia ella y agarró uno de sus rizos castaños, enredándolo entre sus largos dedos, estaba demasiado cerca , Hermione podía sentir su respiración en su cuello y se estremeció , por su cercanía y por su respuesta.

-Entonces dime…¿Por qué he venido aquí ?- lo retó Hermione.

-antes que nada ,voy a decirte porque YO he venido aquí a pesar de que no debo hacerlo- suspiró en inesperadamente la abrazó , algo que nunca había hecho en los 6 meses que tenían viéndose – *°*mi vida es una mierda, me han obligado a seguir ideologías equivocadas, nunca tomaron en cuenta lo que yo quería ,¡ ¿crees que la marca que tengo en mi brazo esta ahí porque yo la acepte?!;¡ las personas que me rodean no están conmigo porque me quieren!, sino por conveniencia ; nadie ve en mi un ser humano , si tengo sufrimiento o no , no les importa. Excepto por ti.- Draco le levantó la cara con una mano , le alzó la barbilla y la miró con intensidad.-Dime Hermione, porque te importa una persona que te ha herido y lastimado por años?-

-no se que decirte Draco , simplemente un día vi en ti a un chico triste que sufría intensamente por algo pero parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de eso , y quise descubrir más , ver a través de tu máscara de indiferencia -estaba un poco confundida por ese cuestionario ,nunca le había preguntado nada parecido en todo este tiempo.

-pero debes decirme ¿Por qué he venido?¿por qué has venido?-le insistió ella.

Él inspiró hondo pero finalmente habló.- Yo he venido porque en este momento en el que aparentemente no tengo motivos para querer seguir existiendo, apareciste tú y me pongo a pensar en cada razón que te he dicho antes y siempre estás tú ,vienes todos los días aquí y me dejas echarme en tu regazo, me haces pensar por un minuto que no todo esta perdido, y pienso que si yo muriera- Hermione se estremeció ante la posibilidad y él la apretó contra sí- sé que alguien me extrañaría y me da una razón para no hacerlo, y… tú si eres real , tenerte aquí conmigo todos los días es algo que yo decidí, quedarme contigo y dejarte leer mi mente, también fue mi decisión.-

Hermione estaba conmocionada tenía un cúmulo de sensaciones , en ella , decir que tenía mariposas en el estomago sería la más vil de las mentiras, ella sentía hipogrifos epilépticos.

-Sin embargo hay algo que no fue mi voluntad y tiene que ver contigo- Draco pudó sentirla tensarse y le acarició el cabello- Has ocupado mis pensamientos de una manera que me es imposible concentrarme en otra cosa, cuando te veo llegar aquí ,mi corazón se acelera y si me acaricias me encuentro deseando que esto no termine-

Hermione tembló de la emoción, él le estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de ella, la amaba.

-Draco yo quier- quisó hablar pero él no la dejo.

-Espera Hermione, esta es la parte fea de todo esto…; tú no vienes por que sientes lo mismo o algo parecido por mi.- le contestó.

Hermione quiso refutarle sin embargo él saco una botellita de su túnica , color nacarado y que tenía una pequeña etiqueta que decía _Amortentia._

-Hermione yo… yo te pusé amortentia en aquella botella de agua que llevas contigo siempre ; pero ya no puedo hacerlo más, te quiero –se atoró con las palabras pero volvió a continuar- por eso no puedo dejar que estes atada a mi de esta manera, no te quiero obligar a volveré a cruzar palabra contigo si así lo deseas pero lo único que te pido es que no me odies-Draco espéraba una cachetada , un grito ,o algo que denote furia , y cerró los ojos, sin embargo fue sorprendido cuando una tímida Hermione le dio un casto besó en los labios.

-Draco ,Draco, Draco-empezó pausadamente y soltó una risilla- yo no vengo aquí por la amortentia , vengo por ti , yo te quiero,y mucho.-

-pero…-

-el contenido de la botella es el que uso para regar una flor exótica que me regalo Neville, pero al menos ahora comprendo porque siempre olía a pergamino nuevo, hierba recién cortada y… y a ti-él brillo de sus ojos ,solo podían compararse con el brillo de un hermoso diamante.

Draco soló se limito a abrazarla y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

-entonces… me vas a acompañar?-le dijo Draco, haciendo referencia a todo lo que se vendría.

-hasta el fin del mundo-respondió con la más hermosa de sus sonrisas.

FIN

No lo odien por favor, soy nueva en esto de escribir hasta ahora solo he escrito un fic real y no es muy a mi mejor amiga Gaby SJ  
Sorpresa nena te gusto? Es un adelanto de tu regalo de cumpleaños en FF

Reviews? Se aceptan de todo tipo,buenos y malos(siempre y cuando sean constructivos y no insultos) Se que estuvo MUY cursi , y muy sentimentalista pero estaba escuchando una canción de mi grupo favorito y me inspire. Bye y un beso tridimensional para todos .


End file.
